Prior arrangement in poultry feeders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,388,690, 4,070,990 and Re. 25,589 in which there is a feed source, a feed pan, and means for conducting feed from the source of the pan. The feed pan is arranged with an adjustable feed control and the poultry feed is moved by an auger means through a conduit to the individual, spaced feed pans. One arrangement has been on the market by the trademarks "CHORE-MATIC" or "CHORE-TIME" systems manufactured by Chore-Time Equipment, Inc. of Milford, Ind., 46542, U.S.A. Such systems and arrangements, however, are not suitable for small poultry chicks such as baby chickens during the first two weeks of feeding which is a very critical time. Proper gauging of the feed is important for correct feeding practices according to accepted standards to prevent waste but assure adequate feeding to the small chicks. When the correct amount of feed is controlled and continuously delivered, poultry becomes more efficient by converting the feed to energy which means more proceeds in less amount of time. Also, there is a lowering of the cost of time and labor needed according to conventional methods of feeding. Some baby chickens require four hours a day of feeding. The present arrangement saves time and labor while improving the efficiency of feeding.